"TCS's Use of FALSE CONSCIOUSNESS"
Summary "TCS's Use of FALSE CONSCIOUSNESS" is a DeviantArt post made by Jack on January 26th, 2020. After 9 days of stating he would not bring up TCS to his social media accounts, Jack would break this rule by posting on Twitter of his new DeviantArt journal entry exposing TehCanadianSpartan. He would use TCS's new drama to try and bring respect back to himself or to create more attention towards him. Several minutes later, he would delete this journal, and according to his comment, this would mark his final jab at TCS and the Splatoon community and announced his retirement from the community for good. He would later reupload it on February 3rd, 2020, with him saying "I thought I would reupload this." Transcript False Consciousness: (A Term in Marxist Theory) A way of thinking that prevents a person from perceiving the true nature of their situation. Well folks, it looks like our old friend TCS is back at it again. This time, he roleplayed lewd shit with a 15-year old girl, took part in another sex ring-type group, and even engaged in sexual roleplay with his "girlfriend," even though she told him to not engage in the first place (Skylar also faked her suicide for clout to defend TCS, mimicking BJ's Downfall, but we won't cover that). Ever since this has come into public viewing, TCS has felt the need to bloat it up on his YouTube, DeviantArt, and Steam profiles, declaring HIMSELF the victim. In fact, he went as far as to completely delete his TWITTER Account to "escape hatred." TCS, you are such a cowardly pedophile, and your fans are hypocritical manchildren who will stop at nothing to keep kissing your feet. ^^^ TCS, someone who the kids just love. ^^^ TCS, a man who continue's fawning over a minor's breast size, despite being "fictionally captured on camera." Now, what does this all mean for our "Canadian-Veemo" friend over here? Well, I actually have noticed a pattern, and maybe you have too without even knowing it: Ever since my departure from the Splatoon Community, TCS has found all the excuses in the world to return to his pedophilic and monstrous doings. This is a BOLD claim, I know, but just take a minute and look around. Ever since the Community virtually "excommunicated me" for my own flaws (which I acknowledged and am actually moving on from), TCS could not have been happier. As you can see, even to this day, TCS STILL feels the need to get himself involved in the "Jacktropolis Exposing Saga." ^^^ Wow, TCS. You clearly come off as a so-called "toxicity-repellant" in this comment. "Hearing Jacktropolis cry and grovel in a Recorded Discord Call was the 'greatest thing I've ever heard.'" ^^^ TCS even decides to UNBLOCK someone who he used to "hate" for exposing him, because he now wishes to join his side in exposing me instead. ^^^ TCS's response to MegaMattMan's "Let's Talk About Jacktropolis (Rantish/Exposing)" video on me. Well well well. For someone who has openly and repeatedly stated that they "hate drama" and "choose not to get involved in drama," you clearly contradict yourself in these comments. So now that we know that TCS is now an open ally of my enemies, hellbent on continuing my "Exposing Saga," this raises questions that coincide with his own downfall. ^^^ "I hate getting hate..." THEN STOP DOING CREEPY SHIT! "Why would TCS be so open about hating and witch-hunting Jack right before his own drama got released?" "When TCS isn't making content, why is he so busy with engaging in hateful conversations with and about Jack's own downfall?" Or, the main question, "WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON? What is TCS HIDING, or TRYING to HIDE?" There's your clinger right there, and here is my hypothesis. Ever since my downfall in January of 2020 and departure from the "Splatoon Cesspool Community," TCS has gone back to doing creepy shit. Think about it! TCS doing creepy shit behind closed doors doesn't concern anybody or raise any suspicion. You know why? Because TCS takes that suspicion, turns it around, and points it ALL ON ME in those comments. He hides his pedophilia so his fans get the idea that HE is the REAL savior, and keeps them busy by spreading hatred and false accusations about ME instead. TCS's fans are only lambs to him, as he even says about not caring about "losing them to drama" here: There is your prime example of your "SPLATOON COMMUNITY SAVIOR," everyone. Surely you still get the idea he CARES about you! When in reality, he is USING YOU. Going back to my hypothesis, it seems that TCS has become more and more unhinged since my exposure and departure. Since November, which mind you was the time of my exposure, TCS has gotten himself raveled in more and more scandals and drama! Yet, when this is still unnoticed or when suspicion is raised, he points this suspicion ALL on me, as stated previously above. In reality, TCS knows what he's doing is WRONG, CREEPY, AND ILLEGAL, yet he relieves himself in knowing that "Well, Jacktropolis did what I'm doing, everyone hates him more, and HE'S GONE! LET'S BULLY HIM SOME MORE WITH MY BRAINWASHES FANS!" This is EXACTLY what is going on, and I have read him like a book! So, in conclusion, my belief is that my exposure and downfall have given TCS all the excuses in the world to continue being a pedophilic creep. And because all of his fans stay loyal to him through thick and thin and continue to hate me instead, TCS lives off of that, and only fuels the fire by openly engaging in the "Jacktropolis Drama," while at the same time using this as a means of hiding his creepy shit from everyone. This is FALSE CONSCIOUSNESS at it's finest; Preventing his following from becoming suspicious of himself by pointing their anger at other things or people, in this case, ME. With all this said, my hypothesis is now stated. I am expecting mixed reactions from this, but if you still continue to heckle and harass me for my own flaws, that's fine. Just know that unlike TCS, I MOVED PAST MY FLAWS. This is officially the LAST TIME I will involve myself in the Splatoon Community Drama, as my refusal to distance myself has really taken a toll on my mental stability. Thank you all for reading, and hopefully I may have opened your eyes to TCS's use of False Consciousness in his drama. -Jacktropolis Trivia * People and TCS fans would react negatively to this post, with Jack replying to one post with "I never cheated on Rudy twice, asshat." Category:Exposure